Mr Simple Humor Class!
by Coming.upSilver'94
Summary: Oneshoot/Humor gimana jadinya kalau member Super Junior dan Taemin SHINee jadi siswa sma? dan bagaimana kalau mereka koplak ' semua? baca aja, jangan lupa RnR! Warning : Ooc!


Tittle : Mr. Simple Humor Class.

Genre : Humor

Cast :

Super Junior Member

Lee Taemin Shinee

Disclaimer : Author hanya memiliki isi cerita, kalau pemainnya kalian pasti tahu itu milik siapa.

Author's Note : Ini pertama kali buat ff humor, moga tidak 'garing' dan banyak yang suka, Happy Reading!

ENJOY!

* * *

Pagi yang cerah sesuai dengan suasana ramai disalah satu sma di Seoul. Bapak guru berjalan memasuki kelas dengan wajah ceria.

"Pagi anak-anak!" Sapa sang bapak guru.

"Pagi bapak-bapak!" Jawab para siswa membuat sang bapak guru sweatdrop.

"Aduh, salah, bukan seperti itu. Kita ulangi, pagi anak-anak!" Kata pak guru.

"Pagi pak guru" Jawab siswa.

"Nah gitu! Hari ini kita pelajaran music. Jadi kita akan membahas musik yang paling bagus saat ini. jadi, apa ada yang tahu lagu apa yang sedang dipuncak chart hari ini?" Tanya pak guru, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Heechul apa kamu tahu?" Tanya pak guru.

"Tadi pagi sih aku buka internet pak, niatnya mau liat lagu yang lagi hit" Jawab Heechul.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi pak, pas aku buka ternyata ada info kalau harga kosmetik naik! Bayangkan! Harga kosmetik favorite aku naik 20 persen pak! Terus aku gimana pak? Aku ga bisa beli lagi!" Heechul cuap-cuap.

"Benar kakak kim, harga semua kosmetik naik! Untung aja kosmetik favorite aku hanya naik 5 persen" Sahut Taemin.

"Kamu untung adik Lee" Kata Heechul. Oh ya, Heechul dan Taemin ini kakak adik. Saat Heechul lahir dia diberi nama dengan marga ayah, kim. Tapi sang ibu tidak terima jadi mereka 'membuat anak' lagi dan menamai dengan marga sang ibu, lee. Oh dunia jaman sekarang!

"Ya sudah. Kyuhyun! Apa kamu tahu lagu apa?" Tanya pak guru pada Kyuhyun yang sedang main game.

Kyuhyun menatap pak guru sengit, seolah-olah pak guru adalah orang gila.

"Aku mana peduli hal seperti itu? Kalau ada game baru, baru aku buka internet!" Kata Kyuhyun keras sebelum kembali bermain game. Pak guru sweatdrop.

"Jadi ada yang tahu tidak?" Tanya pak guru pada seluruh siswa.

"Aku pak! Aku tahu pak!" Teriak Donghae dari kursi paling belakang.

"Jadi lagu apa hae?" Tanya pak guru.

"Kata anjing aku sih [bada (anjingnya donghae)=soribada(chart music)] lagu yang lagi di puncak nih, untung aja sih anjing aku liat, soalnya dipuncakkan tinggi dan anjing aku pendek. Kata anjing aku lagu yang lagi dipuncak itu lagunya Super Junior yang Mr. Simple! Lagu itu pak! Lagu paling bagus sepanjang masa!" Kata Donghae semangat.

"Ohh, lagu itu. Yang lagunya mr. simple simple gitu kan? Itu lagu pak guru banget itu" Kata sang pak guru pede setengah mati.

"Yeee! Bapak mah ga simple, bapak ribet, ribet, ribet, dan super ribet. Ihh, ribet banget sih!" Kata Sungmin sambil main-main dengan boneka pink yang dia bawa kesekolah. Pak guru dan yang lain sweatdrop.

"Jadi ada yang mau maju buat nyanyi lagu itu? Yesung?" Tanya pak guru.

"Bapak berani bayar berapa? Suara aku itu suara paling emas pak! 24 karat! Mahal pak, MA~HAL! Kalau bapak mau aku nyanyi, kita harus buat perjanjian pembayaran. Beritahu aku kalau bapak sudah siap bayar, kalau aku cocok dengan jumlahnya nanti aku nyanyi" Jawab Yesung.

"HUH! Kalau begitu Ryeowook, maju dan nyanyi lagu itu!" Perintah pak guru.

"Ka.. ka.. kalau Y. Y..Ye.. Yesung h.. h.. hy.. hyung ga m..mau ny..ny..nyanyi, a..a..aku ju..juga g..ga mau!" Kata Ryeowook. Lalu dia ber-high-five dengan Yesung.

"Ya sudah. Taemin, maju dan dance mr. simple!" Perintah pak guru, lagi.

"Aku sih mau pak kalau disuruh maju dan dance,tapi apa bapak siap beliin kosmetik buat aku? Kalau siap aku maju sekarang dan dance, jadi terserah pak guru" Jawab Taemin.

"Aku juga mau pak kalau gitu" Kata Heechul.

"Tidak usah, tidak jadi!" Kata pak guru.

"Teman-teman, kalau kalian diminta maju ya maju, jangan seperti itu, kasian kan pak guru!" Kata Leeteuk.

"Jadi Leeteuk, kamu mau maju?" Tanya pak guru.

"GA! Aku mau majunya kalau yang minta cewe sexy!" Kata Leeteuk.

"Iya bener. Kalau gurunya cewe, sexy, muda, bahenol, baru kami mau maju!" Sambung Eunhyuk.

"Ihh, Eunhyuk yadong, PERVERT!" Kata Donghae.

"Apa kamu bilang, FREAK!" Teriak Eunhyuk.

"PERVERT"

"FREAK!"

"PERVERT!"

"FREAK!"

"Uwaaa, Eunhyuk bilang aku freak! Uwaaaaa!" Teriak Donghae membuat Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

"Udah hae, udah udah, kamu bukan freak ko" Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan Donghae.

"Beneran?" Tanya Donghae.

"Iya" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk.

"Yeey! Aku bukan freak! Aku bukan freak! Eunhyuk pervert tapi aku bukan freak! Yey, Eunhyuk pervert!" Teriak Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggeram marah.

"Sudah sudah, jadi, siapa yang mau maju?" Tanya pak guru.

"Aku pak, aku mau, aku mau!" Teriak Henry seperti anak kecil.

"Ya sudah Henry, kamu maju dan bawain lagu itu" Kata pak guru.

"YEEEYYYYY!" Teriak Henry, lalu dia maju dan nyanyi sambil main piano (yang entah datang dari mana) didepan kelas, semua siswa terpana dengan kemampuan Henry.

"Bagus Henry, bagus. Kamu dapat nilai seratus!" Kata pak guru.

"Yah! Masa seratus pak, seratus kan kecil!" Protes Henry.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau seribu?" Tanya pak guru.

"YEEEYYY! Dapet seribu! Seribu! Seribu! Bisa buat beli permen! YEEEY!" Teriak Henry sambil berlari kekursinya.

"Wah, Henry dapet seribu ya? Mimi-gege boleh minta?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Yeee, kalau mau minta aja sama pak guru sana!" Kata Henry.

"Ya udah, nanti Mimi-gege minta sama pak guru. Henry selamat yah!" Kata Zhoumy.

"YEYY! Gomawo Mimi-gege!" Kata Henry.

"OK! Aku udah mutusin. Aku maju, jadi bapak harus beliin aku kosmetik baru" Kata Taemin semangat sambil berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Temin, udah udah, kamu tidak usah maju" Kata pak guru.

"Bapak pirik bapak siapa merintah buat ga maju? Terserah aku aku mau maju atau tidak, dan bapak harus beliin kosmetik baru, kalau tidak bapak akan aku laporin kepolisi dengan tuduhan pelecehan sexsual! Temen-temen aku akan jadi saksi. Jadi bapak tinggal pilih, beliin kosmetik atau masuk penjara!" Kata Taemin tegas. Setelah itu dia mulai dance Mr. simple berdua dengan Heechul.

Sisa jam pelajaran itu dihabiskan untuk maju member yang lain, sedangkan sang pak guru hanya bisa terduduk dikursinya sambil memandang daftar (banyak) barang-barang yang harus dia berikan kepada siswa-siswa yang maju. Sepertinya gajinya bulan ini akan habil untuk hari ini. Poor pak guru!

END!

* * *

Author bisa bayangin pasti sekarang kalian lagi mikir, "FF APA INI?" ya kan? Hahaha, author buat ff ini buat hilangin stress.

Author pengin buat yang lucu-lucu. Semoga aja ga garing. Kalo garing dikasih air aja, nanti kan jadi udah ga garing lagi #digebug reader

Akhir kata, jangan lupa review :)


End file.
